


Know

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Descriptions of Mpreg, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Tormund likes to think that with the amount of times he'd fucked Jon, if he'd been a woman, they'd have a brood of babies by now.





	Know

Tormund likes to think that with the amount of times he'd fucked Jon, if he'd been a woman, they'd have a brood of babies by now.

He likes to think that they'd have his hair, but Jon's curls. His eyes but Jon's smile. Two girls and three boys. Or the other way round. It doesn't matter to him. They'd be theirs, after all. Kissed by fire.

Smattering of freckles on all of them, just the bit of sun would burn them. The girls would take after him in their rambunctiousness while the boys would copy Jon in his stoicness.

Jon would look so beautiful heavy with their child. In his mind's eye, Tormund conjured the image of Jon riding his cock, desperate for relief even as he is careful with the swell of his belly. Leaking tits with large nipples all for their children. But he would latch on to them too. They're not here yet, so why waste?

But Jon would not let a simple pregnancy stop him from his duties. No. Tormund reckons that his brothers would bend over backwards just to keep him from being burdened, until Jon shouts at them to stop treating him like glass. His people would just leave him be. They would know that Tormund would only breed the strongest and sturdiest of mates.

"I can hear you thinking."

Tormund hums, kissing the corner of Jon's jawline. He tightens his arms around him. "Go back to sleep."

Jon doesn't answer, he probably wasn't even truly awake, but damn him if the sight of Jon trusting him in repose does not curl a bloom of delight in his chest.

Stroking his hand from Jon's sternum to his belly, he rests it there, feeling the heat of Jon against his palm. 

There isn't a hope in the world for those dreams to become a reality, but maybe. Maybe they could try anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this out on mobile so do forgive the errors.


End file.
